Desde el Infierno
by Firey Girl
Summary: Por las calles de Konoha, cuando caiga la oscuridad y la niebla, cuando menos lo esperes y me des la espalda... ¡yo atacaré! Soy astuto y descarado, nocturno y anónimo... excepto por lo de destajador.


**_¡Konbanwa Minna! _**

**_Ya pasó casi un mes desde la última vez que subí algo nuevo a y qué mejor forma de volver a las andadas que con un pequeño one-shot, según yo, de suspenso. Ya antes había publicado una serie de drabbles del mismo género que pertenecían a Yu-Gi-Oh! y que se titulaba "Dark Side of the Mirror" pero que quité por cuestiones de calidad. Hace mucho que no escribo algo así, pero ya ustedes dirán qué tan buen trabajo hice. Para ello invité a mi senpai Higurashi Fanfiction Studios y ella ya se hará cargo de ver si la historia merece ser vista por otros jueces de oro. También a ella se le agradece haber bautizado al infeliz que causa tanto revuelo en esta historia que yo soy malísima inventando apodos. ¡Gracias, girl!_**

**_Sí, sigo con la "comadrejitis" ¿y qué? Hace siglos que no muestro tanto entusiasmo por un personaje y pienso que debo aprovecharlo ^w^ ¡Espero y no me mates por esto, Itachi-chan! _**

**_A los fans de Jack el Destripador, de una vez les digo que no me lancen tomatazos por utilizar las bases del personaje. Total, ya muchos lo han hecho y nadie les dice nada. Les recomiendo ampliamente que mientras leen este fic, escuchen la canción "The Ripper" del grupo Judas Priest. Me inspiró fuertemente a la hora de escribir ^_^_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Éstos se encuentran bajo propiedad de su respectivo autor Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es autoría de Firey Girl. Hecha sin fines de lucro. _**

**_

* * *

_**

A medida que la atmósfera de la oficina se fue haciendo más espesa con el humo del tabaco, el detective Itachi Uchiha se fue dando cuenta de que había hecho mal en tomar sólo café para desayunar. Pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto, su más reciente caso de investigación requería todo su esfuerzo y no tenia tiempo ni para dormir bien.

Era el año 1888, y Shukuba era uno de los peores distritos de todo Konoha. En las calles, hombres, mujeres y niños arrastraban una vida de pobreza y delincuencia en la que muchas veces el único alivio era el que podía ofrecerles una botella de alcohol barato… su preciada fórmula al olvido temporal.

Ese día estaba amaneciendo muy lentamente. Las calles todavía estaban oscuras, y a pesar del inclemente frío que hacía, Itachi observaba desde la ventana a uno que otro paseante circulando por el barrio. La soledad no era algo que debiera sentarle bien a un hombre joven y encantador como él, pero desgraciadamente así era y él lo aceptaba porque necesitaba el silencio para pensar con claridad.

En la estación de policía sólo se encontraban él y un par de oficiales en el piso de abajo. Fuera de la oleada sangrienta que acechaba a Konoha, en el edificio había demasiada calma. Algunos otros policías se encontraban fuera haciendo rondas, pero eso era algo que tenía a Itachi muy sin cuidado. Él debía concentrarse exclusivamente en el asesino que causaba tanta conmoción en las calles. Un sádico que ya lo tenía harto con su retorcido juego del gato y el ratón.

Recordó que todo comenzó dos meses atrás en una impasible mañana de finales de agosto. Un vagabundo había encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer tendido en el suelo que tenía unas heridas espantosas en el cuello y el vientre. Horrorizado, le avisó al primer policía que se encontró, quien junto con un médico examinó el cadáver y dictaminaron que había sido asesinada con un arma blanca que le seccionaron la tráquea y las vísceras. El cuerpo continuaba tibio a la hora de ser descubierto y tras un examen más detallado en la morgue, descubrieron que se le habían extraído el útero y parte de los intestinos. También tenía laceraciones en la cara y la espalda, posiblemente hechas antes del golpe final.

Siendo el detective más capacitado de todo Konoha, a Itachi se le había asignado liderar al grupo que se ocuparía de resolver el caso. Él sabía que su labor no iba a ser sencilla porque el asesino no había dejado ninguna pista tras de sí, ni testigos, ni el arma homicida. Ninguno de los vecinos se dio cuenta de nada. La víctima se trataba de Kushina Uzumaki, una mujer de 44 años que se dedicaba a la prostitución, cuya apariencia era bastante llamativa aún con tanto golpe en la cara,

Una semana más tarde, hallaron a otra mujer que más tarde sería identificada como Ino Yamanaka, igual de atractiva que la anterior y que también ejercía de prostituta. Su cuerpo presentaba las mismas agresiones ritualistas que las de Kushina. La noticia hizo que el terror se apoderara de las almas de los habitantes del distrito de Shukuba, pues todo apuntaba a que ella había sido asesinada en ese mismo sitio. No había señales de defensa por parte de la víctima, y el médico forense señaló que el ataque había sido tan rápido que la pobre Ino ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver la cara de su homicida.

Así, una tras otra fueron encontrando a otras prostitutas muertas hasta que llegaron a ser cinco. El horario siempre se estimaba entre las cinco y las seis de la mañana, lo que significaba que el asesino actuaba rápida y metódicamente. La falta de pruebas hacia que la investigación avanzase lentamente y el pueblo ya comenzaba a criticar a la policía de ineptos, lo que aumentaba la cólera de Itachi.

La policía de Konoha ofreció una jugosa recompensa para quien aportase algún dato valioso sobre la identidad del asesino, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que los pueblerinos aprovechasen sus diferencias y se denunciasen entre ellos. Varias semanas estuvieron deteniendo a tipos medio perturbados, extravagantes y borrachos que aseguraban ser el descuartizador de prostitutas, que sólo sacaban de quicio a Itachi. Ninguno era para tomarse en serio, pues el hecho de que ninguno supiera usar un bisturí o tenían pruebas de que eran inocentes, les daba el crédito suficiente para que les concedieran de nuevo la libertad.

Echó un vistazo a su escritorio donde se encontraban sus apuntes del caso, su taza negra de cerámica esmaltada donde solía servirse el café, un cenicero con varias colillas de cigarro apagadas y una serie de papelitos. Como si lidiar con el periódico y las habladurías de la gente no fuera suficiente, el maldito sicario se daba el lujo de burlarse en su cara con las notas que le enviaba tras cada asesinato. Cada una de ellas estaba escrita con tinta roja, en papel de cartas de muy buena calidad y con sobres cuidadosamente sellados. Todas iban dirigidas exclusivamente a él y tomó la más reciente en sus manos.

_Querido detective, desde hace días oigo que la policía me ha capturado, pero en realidad todavía no me han encontrado. No soporto a cierto tipo de mujeres y no dejaré de destriparlas hasta que haya terminado con ellas. El último es un magnifico trabajo, a la dama en cuestión no le dio tiempo a gritar. Me gusta mi trabajo y estoy ansioso de empezar de nuevo, pronto tendrá noticias mías y de mi gracioso jueguecito… _

_Firmado: _

_El Destajador de Shukuba, desde el infierno._

Su mano izquierda tembló y se mordió el labio. Una gran impotencia se apoderaba de él porque le daba coraje que el asesino estuviera haciendo alarde de su habilidad para realizar crímenes tan perfectos y evitar ser atrapado por la sociedad que le perseguía, escondiéndose en la oscuridad…

Dejó la misiva en la mesa y tomó su taza para irla a llenar nuevamente con café negro. Ya estaba en proceso de ponerlo a hervir cuando entró alguien más en la oficina… Kisame Hoshigaki, su compañero de investigación y el segundo al caudillaje. Su aspecto robusto y temible en combinación con su rostro férreo hacían que cualquiera pensara todo de él, menos que fuera policía.

- ¿Sigues con eso, Itachi?.- inquirió señalando la taza y percibiendo el penetrante aroma a cigarro.- A este paso vas a morirte antes de que siquiera tengamos un sospechoso en la lista.

- Sabes que no pienso irme a acostar hasta que tenga una pista.

- El sujeto al que estamos persiguiendo está demasiado enamorado de su propia piel y es tan astuto como una comadreja.- Itachi hizo un mohín.- Lo siento, pero dudo que se deje atrapar así como así.

- Tiene que haber alguna parte que no hayamos revisado…

- Debo admitir que este loco tiene estilo. Siempre se las ingenia para escribirte sin que nadie lo pille…

Repentinamente, algo en la cabeza de Itachi hizo "tic" y sin hacer caso de la oscura bebida que comenzaba a lanzar borbotones, el moreno revisó las notas con una mirada escrutadora. Kisame apagó el café y se sirvió un poco porque la vigilancia de las frías calles de noviembre resultaba algo bastante cansado. No sabía qué le pasaba por la mente a su compañero y simplemente lo dejó ser.

- Lo tengo…- musitó el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No dejes que nadie entre aquí.- le ordenó tomando su chaleco para salir.- Y si ves a alguien extraño rondar por el barrio, ¡arréstalo!

Kisame bufó por la repentina epifanía de Itachi y se limitó a continuar bebiendo su café. No tenía idea de que el Uchiha ya había hecho un gran avance respecto a la investigación, pues al examinar las cartas, se percató de que la letra era muy parecida a la de alguien que él conocía. Ese factor importante, sumado al hecho de que el instrumento utilizado en los asesinatos parecía ser un cuchillo estrecho con lámina fina y muy afilada, le fueron de mucha ayuda. Sabía que no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas y por eso no arrestaría a su principal y único sospechoso hasta haber confirmado sus dudas.

Especialmente, si su acusado se trataba de su hermano menor… el único familiar vivo que le quedaba y al cual valoraba por sobre todas las cosas…

_Sasuke Uchiha… _

**-o-**

El sonido que hacía la afilada navaja al deslizarse sobre la piel era una de las cosas que le gustaban bastante a Sasuke Uchiha, el atractivo barbero de la calle Akagahara. Su habilidad con ella no era nada reprochable, pues había nacido con un gran talento para hacer toda clase de cortes y eso le traía una clientela muy decente. A medida que la cuchilla avanzaba, Sasuke se iba sintiendo cada vez mejor y tan pronto acabó de afeitar al juez Jiraiya, mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción. El oficio de barbero daba mucho qué desear, pero por lo menos le dejaba lo necesario para vivir como mejor le pareciera.

Su vida nunca había sido sencilla. Toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia no tuvo idea de quien era su padre y su madre tampoco le prestaba los cuidados que él requería, más bien, era negligente al punto de abusar de sus dos hijos. Fue Itachi quien lo había sacado del hogar ceniciento para llevarlo ante su desaparecido progenitor y el que lo ayudó a estar en su posición actual. Era por ello que Sasuke tenía en muy alta estima a su hermano y se disgustaba mucho con la gente que hablaba mal de él, especialmente las prostitutas que se quejaban de la falta de protección que recibían por parte de las autoridades ahora que andaba suelto un asesino serial.

Cómo deseaba limpiar el nombre de Itachi, ¿pero qué podía hacer un simple peluquero como él? Nada. Absolutamente nada…

Fuera, Itachi saludó a la patrona del edificio donde Sasuke tenía su negocio y después entro con un poco de incomodidad. Fuera como fuera, no le quedaba de otra mas que enfrentarse él solo con su monstruosa sospecha. Tenia que evitarle cualquier nerviosismo o sobresalto. El arrestar al único hermano que tenía, sólo por pura e infundada suposición, sería una imperdonable crueldad tanto para Sasuke como para él.

Pero, ¿y si por casualidad había algo de cierto en su horrible conjetura? ¿Cómo podía exponer a Sasuke ante todos como el inhumano destajador de Shukuba? No, este era el peor de todos los casos, pues su mentalidad se debatía sobre si cumplir como detective o como hermano. Primero haría sus investigaciones y ya después tomaría una determinación.

- Sasuke…- musitó Itachi tocando el umbral para llamar la atención de su hermano menor, quien terminaba de limpiar su navaja.

- ¿Vienes a que te dé una afeitada, Itachi?.- inquirió Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

El otro tomó asiento mientras el joven barbero tomaba una cazuelita y preparaba algo de crema de afeitar para luego colocarla en la mitad inferior de la cara de su hermano mayor. Al comenzar a rasurar la sombra gris que cubría la barbilla de Itachi, Sasuke fue lo bastante suspicaz para notar que él estaba tenso. El detective tenía prohibido hablar del caso y simplemente confesó que él no podía pillar al destajador de Shukuba lo desesperaba bastante, y tampoco estaba reacio a decir que el asesino era más listo que él. Su hermano le aseguró que estaba completamente seguro de que el criminal se entregaría voluntariamente ante las autoridades en cuanto hubiese saciado su sed de sangre, y que mientras tanto no lo molestaran con un banal juego de cacería.

Ese comentario consternó aún más a Itachi, pues daba a entender que Sasuke estaba a favor del sádico y se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Durante tres días seguidos, Itachi optó por hacer ronda nocturna junto con Kisame para así evitar otro asesinato. Pero en realidad aprovechaba sus salidas para vigilar a Sasuke en todo momento. La culpabilidad de estar desconfiando se su propio hermano no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero con varias vidas en peligro, no se podía permitir ser débil. Día y noche lo siguió al bar, a la biblioteca, a la tienda de conveniencia, inclusive a la casa de la señorita Haruno…

Sakura Haruno era la compasiva, pero temperamental novia de Sasuke. Ella vivía a dos cuadras de la barbería, y era la única persona aparte de Itachi que creía que el Uchiha menor era incapaz de cometer crímenes tan graves como el asesinato. Eso no evitó que el joven investigador le pagara una visita para hacerle algunas preguntas: de sus respuestas pudo resumir que Sasuke seguía comportándose tan normal como de costumbre, y que su bien era un tanto hosco, no había nada por lo qué alarmarse.

En otras palabras, Sasuke no encajaba con la parafilia del asesino que estaban buscando.

- Deberías ir a descansar de vez en cuando, Itachi.- le aconsejó Kisame al notar que las ojeras del detective estaban terriblemente negras.- Nadie te señalará si te tomas la noche libre.

- No puedo. Hay un loco suelto por ahí y eso basta para quitarme el sueño.- se llevó una mano a la frente.- Inclusive llegué a pensar mal de mi propio hermano…

- Pues tendré que encargarme de dos locos si no te vas ahora mismo. Es lo menos que te mereces por tus días de trabajo continuo.

Convencido por su compañero, Itachi dio un gran bostezo y se retiró a su casa para dormir lo más que pudiera. Tal vez aunque no lo quisiera, su cuerpo permanecería en un profundo letargo sin importar a quién estuviesen sacándole las entrañas.

**-o-**

Después de que Itachi sacó a Sasuke de su lista de sospechosos, y hubiese dormido casi veinticuatro horas, lo último que deseaba oír eran malas noticias. Sin embargo, eso fue lo primero que ocurrió la mañana del 15 de noviembre cuando llegó a la estación policiaca. Kisame le informó que la sexta víctima del destajador era Mei Terumi, otra prostituta que sin duda había sido eliminada de la misma forma que las demás mujeres.

Ya no podía más… quería explotar, quería decirles a todos que lo dejaran en paz, quería acabar con…

- Jefe…- uno de los policías lo interrumpió.- llegó esto para usted.

Itachi vio que le extendían un sobre grande de papel manila que al parecer contenía algo redondo y suave, pues estaba haciendo bulto. Kisame intentó aliviar la pesadez del ambiente con una broma sarcástica, pero tanto él como Itachi se impactaron de ver una bolsita con un trozo de tripa sanguinolenta y otra nota.

_Desde el infierno, Señor Uchiha._

_Señor, le adjunto la mitad de un riñón que tomé de una mujer y que he conservado para usted. La otra parte la freí y me la comí, estaba muy rica. Puedo enviarle el cuchillo ensangrentado con que se extrajo si espera usted un poco._

_Firmado: Atrápeme cuando pueda,_

_Señor Uchiha._

Terminando de leer la carta, Itachi sintió muchas náuseas y mandó que se deshicieran del órgano mutilado. No les servía de nada guardarlo siquiera de evidencia y se puso a agregar nuevos apuntes en el perfil de la persona a la que buscaba.

Notando la habilidad del asesino para matar y escribirle misivas sin levantar sospechas, Itachi conjeturó que el destajador de Shukuba tenía buena conducta además de una capacidad innata para mezclarse entre la muchedumbre. Era muy probable que él no ya había sido interrogado por la policía, pero que ésta lo descartó porque su aspecto ordinario no delataba a un sádico como el que imaginaban que era.

También existía la gran posibilidad de que poseyera conocimientos de anatomía por su maña de seccionarle los órganos a los cadáveres. El factor más interesante era que la persona responsable de los atentados contra las prostitutas bien podría tratarse de una mujer, pues ninguna de las víctimas había sido violada o tenía algún rastro de semen. Sus camaradas estúpidamente deducían que el asesino era impotente, pero Itachi se iba a lo más profundo y creía que nadie estaba exento de la sospecha.

Con ese pensamiento, el moreno se dirigió nuevamente a la barbería, donde Sasuke se encontraba tomando un descanso para disfrutar de la hora de la comida. En su voz tan profunda, se podía deducir que Itachi estaba más que molesto y que no faltaba mucho para sacar a flote su lado agresivo. Éste le preguntó a Sasuke hasta cuándo pensaba detenerse, y al no recibir una respuesta en concreto, aumentó más el enojo del otro.

- Enséñame tus navajas.- le ordenó muy serio. Una vena comenzaba a marcarse en su sien.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que me las muestres!

Extrañado, Sasuke sacó su estuche de terciopelo en donde tenía guardadas sus seis navajas de plata que Itachi le había regalado justo al momento de abrir el negocio. Todas estaban perfectamente limpias y bien afiladas, pero había un inconveniente…

Faltaba una.

- ¿Dónde está la que te falta?.- indagó clavando en Sasuke sus sagaces ojos.

- No lo sé. Se me ha perdido.- Itachi estaba perdiendo la paciencia y sudaba frío. Percibió el olor de la comida y señaló lo que su hermano había dejado en el plato.

- ¿Qué estás comiendo?

- Empanada de carne y riñones.- su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Qué? Sakura la hizo para mí y no sabe nada mal.

Y sin poderlo creer, la mano de Itachi se alzó para asestarle un derechazo en el pómulo izquierdo que lo derribó sobre la silla. Sasuke mostraba incredulidad y disgusto. Jamás había visto a Itachi reaccionar de esa forma ni actuar con tanta neurastenia como ahora. El trabajo debía ser demasiado estresante como para llevarlo hasta ese punto, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar porque su hermano tomó su chaleco del perchero tirándolo en el proceso y dio un portazo.

- ¡Aunque no quieras yo mismo buscaré tu redención, Sasuke!.- fue lo último que Itachi le dijo antes de abandonar el edificio.

**-o-**

Sabía que con el frío y el peligro en extensión, no era un buen momento para salir a las calles de Shukuba a trabajar, pero a Karin no le quedaba de otra si no deseaba morir de hambre. Ella era una joven y atractiva mujer que vivía sola en un cuartucho al final de una avenida. Para ahogar la pena causada por la muerte de su esposo, se la pasaba fuera buscando clientes que le proporcionasen alguna moneda para gastarla en whisky. Pero ahora con un maniático recorriendo el distrito, su ansia por beber se había esfumado aunque de cualquier forma necesitaba dinero para subsistir.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana. La ciudad seguía estando sumida en la oscuridad y la niebla típica de la temporada, Karin quería regresar pronto a su casa para resguardarse. No veía a nadie cerca, pero claramente sentía estaba siendo acosada y escuchar _su _risa sigilosa la aterrorizaba con cada paso que daba.

Cuando ella corría, _él _también corría…

Cuando ella se ocultaba tras las sombras, _él _la seguía…

Finalmente, sintió que alguien la jalaba del cabello y la arrastraba hacia un callejón sin salida, estampándola contra la pared para drenar sus fuerzas. La pateó un par de veces antes de que ella pudiese ver cómo su atacante, un hombre de pelo oscuro, mirada intensa y de buen porte; sacaba algo filoso de su bolsillo y se preparaba para usarlo.

- Has sido muy mala con nosotros, "mamá".- le susurró muy cerca de su cara.- Pero ya me cansé de aguantarte, no me sirves en lo absoluto…

Sin embargo, ella pegó un grito que afortunadamente fue escuchado por Kisame, quien acudió en su ayuda y llegó a tiempo para ver al mismísimo Destajador de Shukuba.

- Sasuke, baja el arma ahora mismo…- le ordenó tranquilamente. Si lo provocaba, Karin sería asesinada con sólo un navajazo en el cuello.

El policía vio que el asesino comenzaba a reírse de forma siniestra y que éste alzaba la cara. Kisame no podía asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero todo encajaba con la descripción del sujeto que había infundido tanto terror en Konoha.

- ¿Qué ocurre, oficial? ¿No va a arrestarme sólo por ser quien soy?

_- Itachi_…- el moreno le dirigió una mirada a Karin y dejó caer el arma antes de ponerse de pie.

- Supongo que mi juego tendrá una pausa.- declaró caminando hacia el que había sido su compañero de investigación.- Ya me estaba cansando de hacer siempre lo mismo.

**-o-**

- Aquí está.- dijo uno de los policías que había sido asignado a encontrar el cadáver de Mikoto Uchiha. La madre de Sasuke e Itachi que había desaparecido misteriosamente una década atrás y que recientemente se reveló que también había sido ultimada por su hijo mayor.

- Aquí es donde Itachi nos dijo que la encontraríamos.- confirmó Kisame echándole un vistazo al esqueleto revuelto en la tierra.- Hola, Mikoto… pequeña hija de puta.

En tanto, Sasuke recién salía de visitar a su hermano mayor en el hospital psiquiátrico de Konoha, donde lo tenían recluido en el pabellón de los pacientes peligrosos. Aquel joven de cabellos opacos, que alguna vez fueron negros lustrosos, se mantenía viendo tranquilamente por la ventana de su habitación. Por más normal que se viera, los doctores sólo tenían una respuesta en común…

_Diagnóstico: Psicosis. Esquizofrenia._

En otras palabras… estaba loco.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Kisame dio por cerrado el caso y cada vez que veía a su ex-compañero encerrado en medio de las blancas paredes, le daba mucha lástima. Itachi no parecía estar disgustado por haber sido atrapado, al contrario, se le veía sonreír todo el tiempo, siempre haciendo una mueca espeluznante y nunca más desplegó algún comportamiento agresivo. De cualquier forma, su razón ya nunca sería la misma y no era seguro que volvieran a dejarlo ver el mundo. Él nunca se esperó que las cosas fueran a terminar así y lamentaba mucho haber presenciado todo.

Esa noche, Kisame escribía una última nota en el pupitre que había pertenecido a Itachi antes de guardar definitivamente los archivos del caso…

_Yo diría que Itachi ha sido justamente castigado por sus crímenes. Ha vivido con la culpa de haber asesinado a su madre por casi diez años. El hecho de vivir en un barrio donde hay montones de prostitutas no hacían las cosas fáciles para él. Tal vez por eso siempre se empeñaba en trabajar en este caso, para reparar su pecado del pasado. Los adultos que fueron víctimas de abuso durante la niñez son propensos a presentar trastornos mentales y de comportamiento. No era Itachi quien mataba a esas mujeres, sino el fantasma de su yo infantil, dolido por el maltrato que sufrió de parte de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo. Al degollarlas sólo revivía una y otra vez el alivio que sintió al librarse de ella. Creo que tanto su sentido de la justicia como su odio hacia Mikoto acabaron por minar su estabilidad mental._

- Detective, ¿cree que con esto ya terminó todo?.- preguntó Konan, una atractiva y discreta secretaria que trabajaba en el cuartel.

- Yo espero que sí… Sólo Dios sabe qué es lo que las memorias de una vida atormentada por la violencia harán a través de las generaciones…

Aunque las autoridades dijeran que ya habían capturado al Destajador de Shukuba, Karin no lograba sacarse de encima el terror que Itachi le había infundido con sólo verla unos instantes a los ojos. Al menos ya lo tenían bien encerrado y no había forma de que volviera a escaparse para volver a cometer tan terribles asesinatos.

Tras despedir a su cliente en turno, la pelirroja sintió de nuevo la sensación de que estaba siendo observada y dio un respingo cuando un gato emergió de entre unos botes de basura. Le arrojó una botella medio vacía de licor y ésta fue a dar a los pies de un desconocido. La luz del farol se proyectó en su cara y evidenció que se trataba de un hombre joven cuya piel nívea y cabello negro hacían una combinación más que maravillosa. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la visión de ese espléndido caballero y su corazón latió con más y más fuerza a cada paso que él daba…

El aire era frío y húmedo, pero eso no evitaba que Karin sintiera un gran aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo. Tenía la impresión de que esta vez le había tocado un cliente muy bueno… hasta que vio algo en los ojos de ese individuo que la horrorizó…

- ¿Quieres… probar la muerte, querida mía?...

* * *

**_Como les dije antes, el asesino está fuertemente basado en Jack el Destripador, vamos, ¿quién no lo reconoce? Y fue precisamente por la firma de sus cartas que titulé este fic, aunque mi senpai dijo que así se llamaba una película de dicho asesino que era protagonizada por mi queridisimo Johnny Depp y después lo confirmé, aunque personalmente opino que la cinta difiere de mi fic. _**

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ya saben que la mejor forma de mostrar su gusto (o disgusto XD) es con un review. Espero verlos próximamente con la continuación de "Las Dos Caras del Espejo"... desde el infierno mua ja ja ja ja_**

**_Ok, mal chiste..._**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


End file.
